The Battle Royal: Planet Vegeta Vs Earth!
by Terlan
Summary: A King claiming to rule vegeta has come to earth with a attack force that is huge like every fighter on vegeta but can the Z fighters stop them or is earth doomed.?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Begining of Attack on earth part 1  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z but no one can steal the Chars I make up in my story or else :(!!!  
  
  
  
note: this is my first story so don't be thinking it will be great  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The King Sat on the main chair in the Space ship wacthing the stars fly by as the approched the Planet, A soldier walked over to him " My lord we will be arriveing at the Planet in 1 month " He said, The king looked and a motion of his hand told the soldier to leave and he did. The King turned his gaze back to the stars as they flew by and Laughed like a mad man. ( :p he's mad )  
  
  
  
On Earth  
  
Goku was just wakeing up, he scracthed his head and was about to go back to slep when his nose smelled the one thing that could make him stop doing anything,....... FOOD!!, Goku got dress and ran into the Kicthen as fast as he could only to see Goten and Gohan already there. He walked over and sat down he said, " hey Gohan Goten " Gohan and Goten said hi and goku asked " so Gohan hows Videl and Pan ", " well dad there both doing fine but Pan she has been training with me alot lately and she may even surpass me soon if I don't be careful " Goku laughed. Chi Chi Brought huge plates of food as they were talking but as soon as she put the food down the talking stoped and the eating started in about 3 minutes the food was gone and Gohan , Goku and Goten were going off to train.  
  
  
  
Kami's Lookout  
  
" Mr. PoPo I feel that a Powerful evil is comeing towards earth " Mr. PoPo look worryed ( like he always does ) " what do you think is Dende ", " I don't no mr. PoPo but what ever it is the Z fighters are going to have to beat it " .  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Yea it short but this is a trail version R+R and say yes if you want me to write more or No if you are heart less well I will post a new chapter on wensday deapending on reaveiws. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Training day

aurthors note's: for shame I have'nt updated yet but I have a reason I got Quake 3 for my computer and got hooked but I am back.  
  
disclaimer : don't own dbz if I did I would be counting money lol  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 : The training day  
  
Why The Saiyan battle ship grew ever closer towards earth Dende had warned the Z fighters and Now they must begin there training.  
  
at Capsule corp  
  
" well guys I have made 3 grav chambers so you can split into three groups to train in " Bulma said " and it so happens I have picked them Group 1 will be Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo Group 2 will be Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Bra and group three will be Krillin, Android 18, and Marron " Bulma Finished the list and every nodded in agreement and the groups split up and went towards there gravity chamber they were assigned.  
  
Greavity Chamber 1  
  
Goku and Vegeta enter followed by Gohan and Piccolo " wow bulma sure did make this big but I hope she put some food in here " Goku said everyone anime fell and Goku sweat droped " was itsomething I said " You idoit a evil force is heading towards this mud ball ad you think about food " Vegeta yelled Goku scracthed his head looking nervous.  
  
Gravity room 2  
  
They 4 Teens entered the room ( yes bra pan goten and trunks are near the same age look at the bottom of the page for there ages ) " so you guys ready to train " Goten asked, " you bet Goten so lets get training " Trunks said and So the teen group began to warm up for there 1 month of training .  
  
Gravity room 3  
  
Krillin was warming up with marron and 18 and they started training in there grav room like the others  
  
Preveiw of next chap  
  
The Z fighters kick it into gear with there training fr in 1 month time they wioll face the hardest fight yet so keep wacthing as this new saga goes on.  
  
note: yes it was kinda short and I skiped out on krillins and marrons training but they not really the main chars and also here are the ages for trunks goten pan and bra  
  
Trunks 20  
  
Goten 19  
  
Bra 17  
  
Pan 18  
  
next chapter be up in 4 days c ya 


End file.
